Harry potter juniors
by georgia1997
Summary: Meet Faun Longbottom, Teddy Lupin, James Williams, and Scorpius Malfoy. The next generation of stars.


HARRY POTTER NEXT GENERATION  
Meet Faun Longbottom, Teddy Lupin, James Williams, and Scorpius Malfoy, the next generation of stars.

CHAPTER ONE:  
Faun Longbottom was really excited. Every year she'd watch her dad (Neville) go to teach at Hogwarts, and her big brother Frank travel there as a student, and he'd come home every evening with such amazing stories about potions and spells, and even this amazing sounding sport called Quidditch. It seemed like Faun was missing out. Pretty soon, her sisters (Alice and Augusta) would be joining as well and Faun had longed to go there herself. But then one day, her chance finally came. She was sitting alone in her room when she heard a thud on her window. Faun opened it up and suddenly an owl flew into her room. It dropped a bit of paper into Faun's lap, then perched itself nicely on her bedside table. Faun looked at the piece of paper. "Dear Ms Longbottom," it read. "we are pleased to inform you of your enrolment in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You begin in a week. Please bring the following: a Quill and ink, a wand (of your choice), and anything else you think is necessary. Sincerely, Headmistress Alberta Dumbledore. PS you can keep the owl." Faun couldn't believe her luck. She ran downstairs to tell her parents.

1 Week Later...  
Faun was so excited. She couldn't wait to learn...whatever she was going to be taught. Her mind was racing. But one thing was bothering her, on the letter it said to go to platform 9 3/4. But Faun couldn't find it. She only found platforms 9 & 10. She was just about to ask about that when she saw her brother running at a pillar with his luggage trolley. Faun smiled as she thought she knew what was going to happen next. But to her surprise, Frank disappeared into the pillar. Faun stared blankly at the wall before shrugging and deciding to do the same. Faun lined her trolley up with the pillar and looked at her owl. "I'm sorry about this Destiny." she told the owl. Faun closed her eyes and ran at the wall, expecting to crash. But to her surprise, she didn't. Instead, Faun heard a whooshing sound and then she stopped. Faun opened her eyes as she saw a huge steam train stood next to her. A driver was yelling "all aboard! Hogwarts express!" so Faun decided to get on.

Faun was wandering around aimlessly for what seemed like forever before someone called her name. She turned to find Frank looking at her. "sit with us Faun." he said, pointing at the free seat next to a blond boy, a brunette, and a guy with purple hair. Faun shrugged and sat down. As soon as she did, the brunette Frank was with sat bolt upright and Faun saw a twinkle in his dark green eyes. "well hello there." he said, winking. "someone call heaven, there's an angel missing." Faun rolled her eyes and looked at Frank. "he a friend of yours?" she asked. Frank shook his head. "ok." Said faun, slapping the brunette then sitting down. Then the purple haired guy piped up. "he's my dad's Godson." he explained, his hair suddenly turned pink. Faun widened her eyes. "how did you do that?" she asked. The boy looked up as if wondering what she meant. "oh my hair? It changes colour with my emotions. You'll guess most of them." he explained. Faun nodded and sat down. "my name's Faun Longbottom." she told the group. "I'm Frank's little sister." The pink haired guy's hair turned back to it's usual purple as he introduced everyone. "my name's Theodore Lupin, but you can call me Teddy. I trust you know Frank already. The shy one in the corner is Scorpius Malfoy, and the flirt is called James Potter-" "-son of the famous Harry Potter." James interrupted Teddy, smiling proudly. Faun's eyes widened in shock. "you're kidding? My dad went to school with Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. "his name was Neville Longbottom." Teddy smiled to himself at this. S did Frank. Faun looked at them. "what's up with you?" she asked. Teddy paused. "umm your dad teaches here at Hogwarts. And he definatly will be teaching the first years." he said. Faun hoped not. She knew her dad taught there, but the thought of him teaching her had never crossed her mind. It would be embarrassing to say the least. Faun shook that thought out of her head and stared out of the window. The rest of the journey trailed on for what seemed like forever and all throughout, Faun was only able to pay attention to one thing; Scorpius kept staring at her. Faun looked at her reflection in the glass. "is there something wrong with my face?" she asked the window. Teddy shook his head. "everything is wrong with your face Faun. But nothing new." Frank said, smiling evilly at her. "you still look smokin'!" James said. Teddy looked at faun. "why?" he asked. Faun looked directly at Scorpius who stared at the floor. "...no reason." she said quietly.

Soon enough, the train had stopped. As soon as it did, the group headed to the great hall. Along the way, Faun heard someone yell "hey Lupin, found your girlfriend yet?" and then throw something at Teddy. He ignored the student, but his hair turned an odd colour. It kept switching from red to blue. Faun decided to ask what the other guy meant but Teddy just shook his head. "... It's a long story. And there's nothing that can be done now." he said solemnly. Now his hair turned completely blue. Faun wouldn't take no for an answer so Teddy told her. "last year was actually my first year at Hogwarts too." he began. "And I was all alone until this girl named Victoire Weasley came and sat with me on the train. Everyone else kept making fun of me for my hair changing colour, but she taught me to ignore them. But then we were sent on this quest together and...she didn't make it out alive." he said solemnly. Now Faun felt bad for asking so she said no more.

Soon enough, all of them were in the great hall. Teddy went to sit at his own table whilst all of the first year students stood at the front. Faun was really confused. She didn't know why she was at the front and the worst part was, Frank and James had been separated from her so she was stood on her own. Turns out, Faun wasn't the only confused one. Scorpius was too. "Psst!" Faun whispered to him. "do you know what's going on?" Scorpius shook his head. Before he could ask anymore, a tall woman with dark hair and pale skin shushed the two girls so they did as she asked. After about five minutes, a very old and frail woman stood up at the front of the room. "good day students." she began. Her voice had a naturally calming tone but still sounded strong too. "I am professor Deity. And i am the headmistress here. But most of you know that and to those of you, welcome back to Hogwarts. But to these students at the front, it is only the beginning. Naturally these students need a house. We will sort them in no particular order. First up is Annabelle Adams." A very tall girl stood up from the crowd. Her hair looked like it hadn't been touched in months and she had a crazy look in her eyes. Everyone moved out of her way as she walked warily towards the seat in front of Professor Deity, mumbling to herself. Even as she sat down, she was looking around like some sort of terrified animal. The tall woman who had shushed Faun and Scorpius earlier walked over to Annabelle, holding some sort of witch's hat. As soon as the hat was placed on Annabelle's head, to Faun's surprise it talked! It yelled "SLYTHERIN!" as loud as it could. Annabelle screamed with joy and ran to the table, still talking to herself as she sat down. Professor Deity then read out a whole series of names but everyone seemed disappointed but the people who were in Griffindor. That was apparently the greatest house. Finally, someone faun knew was picked. "James Potter!" James walked cockily up, as if he knew his house already. The hat seemed confused for a second. "ah a potter. These are always the hardest. Like your dad, you could be in either Griffindor or Slytherin. I'll go with... Griffindor for now." James was shocked. "YES!" he yelled. Then he raced off to his seat. Next up was "Scorpius Malfoy!" At the sound of his name, Scorpius stood bolt upright and his eyes widened in shock. He slowly shuffled towards the seat. You could see in his eyes; he wanted Griffindor. The hat sat on his head for a few moments, going "hmm..." as if it weren't sure about the house, but finally it made a decision. "You're a hard one to pick. You've got the heart of a Griffindor. But the mind of a Slytherin. So I'm putting you in Slytherin." at the sound of that, Scorpius' face sank and he trudged off to his table. Then it was Frank's turn. He sat down in the chair and almost immediately, the hat chose Griffindor. Frank didn't react. If anything he seemed a little unhappy about his house. Faun waited forever for her turn. She was last on the list. Finally her turn came. Faun walked nervously up to the seat. She knew she'd get Slytherin with her luck. But she was hoping for Griffindor with all her might. Faun sat down and looked around the room. She looked to Griffindor and saw Teddy smiling at her, James acting like he didn't care but he still looked worried, and Frank with his fingers crossed. Then Faun looked over at Scorpius who was being harassed by crazy Annabelle from earlier. He looked miserable. The hat was taking forever to choose. But finally it made it's mind up. "Slytherin!" it yelled. Faun let out a deep sigh and trudged off to her seat. Well, at least she was with Scorpius. Surely the hat had made a mistake... right?

END OF PART ONE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND WHO SHOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THE NEXT PART.


End file.
